Four Fairies
by Princess Strawberry Serenity
Summary: Kururu, Chiriri, Sarara, Hororo. Ever wondered how they came to be friends? Ever wonder how they decided to go to the human world to study the humans and be one of them? Read this fan-fiction to find out their friendship and their curiosity.
1. A Starry Night

**Sensei-san's House**

It is a very dark night. Everywhere it is very dark...

Everyone goes to sleep. Tama-chan is sleeping peacefully in her bed at her home. Next door, in Sensei-san's house, it is very quiet and sleepy. Sensei-san is already sleeping, after a long day at school and studying. But in his room, there is a secret. Sensei-san lives with four young fairies, who are already asleep. Their names are Kururu, Chiriri, Sarara, and Hororo. Kururu has blue eyes and short red hair, and is the sweet sensational leader of the four fairies. Chiriri has yellow eyes and long yellow hair, and her shy personality may be the reason why she always wears something on her head. Sarara has red eyes and short gray hair, and she is your average tomboy. Hororo has green eyes and long black hair, and is very silly and curious about everything, while loving food.

These four fairies resemble a season: Kururu with spring, Chiriri with summer, Sarara with autumn, and Hororo with winter. These four fairies have come into the human world and into Sensei-san's house to study the life of humans, and eventually becoming one.

Did you ever wonder how they came to be friends and wanted to study humans?

Read this fan-fiction to find out...


	2. The First Day of Temple

**Fairy World, 6 years ago**

The fairy world was a thriving and prosperous place. The fairies lived there, and they were really tiny, with pointy ears. Each fairy was in a different rank, and their rank describes each fairy's abilities, skills, and even appearance and magic spells.

Where our story begins starts in a big temple. The temple is a shiny color, between silver and gold. It is not your average Japanese temple. In fact, it looks more like a _dojo_ instead of a temple. The temple is very huge, and it is about the size of a two-story hotel. This is the school of the fairies, and fairies do not call it school, but a temple. Many fairies go there, but in our story it is not about the whole entire world of fairies, but just four young fairies.

* * *

**Class 1**

_Yawn..._ the fairies started snoring. Class was very tiring, and even the teacher herself was tired of teaching. One look at the blackboard, tiny nap, one look, a tiny nap, another look...

_WHACK._ The door opened rapidly, waking up all of the students and also the teacher. Four girls had opened the door. The teacher looked up. "Finally," she said, "you're here. It should not take _that_ long, you know. Class..." The students jumped out of their chairs and stood in front of their chairs. The four young fairies came to the front of the classroom. One of them had short red hair and blue eyes. Another had a hat covering her long blonde hair, and she had yellow eyes. Another had short gray hair, arranged in a strange way, and red eyes. The last one had long black hair and green eyes.

The teacher started to introduce the girls to the class."Class, this is Kururu..." The redhead jumped up happily. "...Chiriri..." The blonde girl covered her shy face with her hat. "...Sarara..." The gray haired one nodded and grunted. "...and Hororo..." The black haired one seemed to be daydreaming, and at the sound of her name she was surprised and glanced at the teacher, confused. "Now, please take your seats, _all of you_." Everyone sat, and each of the four girls sat next to each other in the empty seats even they hardly knew each other.

"Uh...hi?" Kururu said to the others, but they said nothing in return. They were just as confused as Kururu herself.

* * *

**Kururu's Diary**

_My first day at the temple was fine, I guess. I didn't really know anybody except the other three new girls that came to the temple with me. I know the temple will be more fun as soon as I get used to it. I just have to focus. Focus, focus, focus..._

_I'm actually scared... What will I do here? Will I get in trouble? What if I accidentally do bad in class? Ugh, calm down...  
_

**Chiriri's Diary**

_The temple was very clean, and I like it. It is the only clean place that I know so far, sigh! But there's only one thing I'm confused about despite the other three new girls. Do you know?_

_Yes... I'm confused about this: Why am I the only one wearing a hat?_

**Sarara's Diary**

_Temple was fine... or I thought it was. Nothing really much to do here. I wish there was someone who wouldn't complain that I act like a boy. Why not?_

_I just wish... there was someone like that..._

**Hororo's Diary**

_Hm... food... Oh, I forgot, this isn't food, this is my diary._

_Um... I don't know what exactly is a temple, but at least it isn't a giant onigiri trying to eat me._


	3. Clash Day

**Class 2**

Kururu got her bento box from the shelf and sat down on the table. Next to her were Chiriri, Sarara, and Hororo. "Hi..." Kururu said to them, but they didn't reply. They only ate their food. Kururu just wanted to be friendly. Chiriri wanted to be friendly, too. "Did you know that we joined class just in time for Clash Day?" Chiriri said. Sarara jumped up. "Clash Day?" Sarara asked. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's just one of those activities," Chiriri said. "_Physical_ activities. You can just play catch-the-star, footstar, swing ring, slam dunk..." Sarara jumped up at the words _slam dunk_. "That sounds interesting," Sarara said. "But what's _slam dunk_?" Chiriri smiled. "Slam dunk is a very heavy and serious type of activity," Chiriri pointed to the outside. "It's extremely popular for boys. All you have to do is trick your opponent, spin around, and try to make them bash the floor!" She noticed Sarara nearly drooling at all the details. "Did I say something bad?" Chiriri said. "No, I think she wants to play!" Kururu told her. "Go take 'em down!" Sarara smiled.

Hororo was busy slurping up her soup. "What?" she asked Chiriri. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

Kururu, Chiriri, Sarara, and Hororo were sitting next to each other outside. It was time for Clash Day to begin. They watched the other fairies successfully catch the shining rainbow star in the catch-the-star game. They saw the fairies swing their feet toward a pink star in the footstar game. They saw many tricks being done wonderfully by fairies in glowing gold rings during the swing ring competition. But the game that got everyone excited was when it was time to start the slam dunk event. "Ladies and gentle fairies, it's now time for the slam dunk event!" the announcer said, holding a glowing red orb next to his mouth. "Today we will choose new competitors."

He noticed Sarara all the way in the corner. "Young fairy, would you like to do the honors of being in our worthy competition?" Sarara was more than pleased to join, and she ran excitedly to the stage. "And we will start with these two young fairies!" the announcer cried. "On your star... get set... slam dunk!" Kururu and Chiriri cheered for Sarara, while Hororo was just holding a sign that said, "_You go Sarara!_"

Sarara slid, tricked, and threw. Slid, tricked, and threw. Slid, tricked, and threw. One medal, two medals, three medals!

The announcer stopped the game. It was time for the awards! Sarara won 1st place, with a big star plush and three medals. "I'm very impressed," the announcer told her, "You are the most impressive boy fairy the fairy world has ever seen! What's your name, lad?" Sarara blushed, and said, "It's Sarara. And I'm _not_ a boy, Mr. Announcer." The announcer was surprised. "Ladies and gentle fairies, give it up for the first lady fairy slam dunk competitor, Sarara!" The crowd clapped with amazement.

* * *

"Sarara," Kururu said to her afterward, "You were amazing! Why don't we be friends?" Sarara nodded. "Only if you do some games with me!" she smirked, and Kururu only smiled back in return. Sarara then ran away happily. "Anything to maintain our friendship together!" Kururu shouted after her. Sarara then became friends with Chiriri and Hororo once Kururu caught up with them.

* * *

**Kururu's Diary**

_Clash Day was amazing. Sarara and I became friends afterward. She really is an amazing sport! Maybe I can beat her at slam dunk someday._

**Chiriri's Diary**

_Sarara and I bonded together after Clash Day. I just hope she will wear a hat afterwards. But I think that from this, I can get more friends who appreciate me having a hat all day._

**Sarara's Diary**

_Clash Day is the best thing I have ever heard. And so are my new friends!_

**Hororo's Diary**

_Clash Day was really fun. There were a lot of people there and also a lot of food. The food was delicious. But Sarara was fun too. She eagerly whooshed the fairy around like someone cooking sushi! Mmmm... Sushi..._


End file.
